The Warrior Within
by sandstormer
Summary: When Leafkit's father dies before her very eyes she must take over the responsibilities of clan leader and only being 3 moons old most of the forest are out to get her. How will Leafstar make, what secrets does her deputy know, and what does she think is so special about Ritzkit. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior Within

Prologue

A cool new-leaf wind rustled through the leaves of the bush in which

a brown singed fur tom was crouching. The tom quickly darted from one side of the clearing to the other in a heartbeat. The tom ran through the forest to the bad scent of the Thunderpath. The tom did not stop to look for monsters, but just kept running all the way to the rocky cliffs of mother mouth. He ran past the cave which lead to the moon stone, he was heading for a different cave around the back. He pushed through the bushes hiding it. The tom walked down a tunnel, he could smell the scent of another cat, but the scent was familar.

He walked into the cave with the small pond in the middle. Small holes in the ceiling above let moonlight enter and cause white ripples to cover the walls and the body of a red she-cat. "What have you seen Bliss?" the tom questioned the she-cat. Bliss had scented him long before he entered, she turned her head and sighed "Oh Malk, I fear our clan is in great danger." the she-cat looked back at the water "The star-eyed one has told me, 'Beware of the unknown strangers', the elders are talking of bad tales, Monarch has been twitching and screaming in her sleep, she probably is seeing the prophecy. I hope it comes later on." Malk had walked to the other side of the pool and sat down.

He smiled "Bliss I asure you there is nothing wrong. Those weak kittypets in town are nothing to worry about, and those others cats in the forest haven't bothered us." he stared at her "But Malk I have scent them around here many times." Bliss mewed then heard a familar voice. "Bliss! Bliss come out, I know your in there." a she-cat called. Bliss stood up and started to walk away "I hope you can figure something out Malk." she walk down the tunnel and outside spotting Monarch staring up the sky with a blank expression on her face _she never really shows any feeling now-a-days _Bliss thought to herself.

"Bliss, it's those forest cat you need to watch out for, not the kittypets. I've been talking with Wilson and he says nothing is going on in the neighborhood." Monarch said not looking at her. "Monarch I know that, but Malk won't accept it. He thinks that there is no problem at all." Bliss spoke softly looking up like Monarch. "Malk is a fool, he needs to focus on right now instead of the future." Monarch look in Bliss' direction.

Flinching at Monarch's words she quickly looked away from the old she-cat. "Bliss, Malk may be leader but he is not wise. The only reason he became leader is because his father was leader." Bliss looked at the ground "Yes, I know, but sometimes he can do whats for the best." Bliss looked at Monach's bright white and blue eyes. "Yes, I agreee but let's just hope he will do whats right before bad things happen."

disclaimer I do not own warriors or any of the name from the warriors series


	2. Chapter 2

The Warrior Within

Chapter 1

"Can I please go outside mom?" Leafkit pleaded. "Honey you can't go out unless someone will take you. Go ask someone to take you outside." Bushtail spoken to her daughter. "Fine I will." Leafkit trotted out of the nursery and spotted Lightpaw by the nettles patch. "Hey Lightpaw," Leafkit spoke walking towards her "will you take me outside? Please?" Lightpaw just smiled. "I'd love to Leafkit but I have to go on patrol with Moonpelt and Rockfoot." Moonpelt quickly appeared from the leaders den. "Lightpaw go wake up Rockfoot and meet me outside."

Lightpaw quickly ran off to the warrior's den. Leafkit sighed then looked around the camp for someone else. She spotted Bluepaw outside the apprentice's den. She quickly ran over to him. "Hey Bluepaw will you take me outside?" Bluepaw looked up at her with sleepy eyes "Oh, hey Leafkit, I'd love to but I'm really tired. I've been hunting all morning. Why don't you go ask Birchfur." he stood up, smiled, then went into the den.

Leafkit walked over and into the medicine cats den. She could here Birchfur talking to someone. Riverpaw was trying to wrap cobwebs around Darkpaw's foot. "Darkpaw, quit moving." "But it hurts, quit touching it." "If you don't let me fix your paw, the clans gonna have to start calling you no paw." Darkpaw quickly shut up and sat still. Birchfur chuckled then turned to look at Leafkit. "Hello there little one, what are you up to today?" Riverpaw waved to Leafkit. "I just want to go outside, but no one will take me." She sat down. "Well, why don't you go ask your father to take you?" Birchfur smiled "My, father?" The smile disappeared. "Oh, that's right, you don't know who your father is." Riverpaw quickly took Darkpaw outside. Birchfur then leaned in close to Leafkit "Dear, your father is Greenstar." Leafkit was shocked "Greenstar, the leader, but how can that be?" "Well you don't see anyone else with green fur do you?" Leafkit looked at her green colored tail. "So, do you think he'll take me outside Birchfur." Birchfur just smiled again "Only way to find out is to ask him."

Leafkit thanked Birchfur then ran of to high rock. Greenstar was sit outside his den talking to Blazepelt. "I don't care what you think, I'm not going to," Greenstar saw Leafkit and stopped "Blazepelt, we will discuss this later, go back to the den." Blazepelt looked at Leafkit then walked away. "How may I help you Leafkit?" "I was hoping you could take me outside, I mean since you are my dad and all." Greenstar straighted with shock "How did you know, I mean, nevermind." Greenstar looked down at Leafkit "I guess I could use a walk." Leafkit smiled and followed Greenstar out into the forest.

They walked to sunning rocks and sat down on a flat one looking out over the water. "Daddy, what are the other leaders like?" Greenstar smiled, "Well, Owlstar, the leader of Shadowclan is powerful, but we've been allies for as long as I can remember. Otterstar, Riverclan's leader is stubborn but he is very smart, and Onestar has been the leader of Windclan for a very long time. Some say he will die soon, due to his old age. But you know, Fernpelt is older then he is." Leafkit looked up at him "Really, wow Fernpelt must be really old." Greenstar just laughed. Suddenly an yowl split the new-leaf air. Greenstar stood up and got into a battle position "Otterstar, what are you doing here. You know that Sunning Rocks are Thunderclan territory." Leafkit pressed against the rock trying to hid herself. "My, my your talking like you have someone to back you up, as of right now your out numbered Greenstar." Otterstar said calmly.

Greenstar lunge off the rock but Otterstar quickly stepped to the side. Greenstar landed on his side but got to his feet. "Poor Greenstar, to old to fight." Otterstar jumped on Greenstar's back and lashed at his throat. Greenstar threw him off and pinned him to the ground. "I sugguest you run back to your clan, like before your still out numbered." Otterstar smirked, "I will not run away with my tail between my legs, like you did so long ago." the two cats wrestled, everyone backing away. Greenstar ended up pinned with his stomach bleeding and his throat cut. "Come now, let us leave this fool to die." the cats swam across the river back to the territory and disappeared.

disclaimer: again i dont own anything from warriors erin hunter does


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Leafkit jumped down from the rock and rushed to her father's side "Daddy, are you okay, can you hear me." Greenstar coughed "Leafkit, go back to the camp. Tell them I want you to become an apprentice. Work hard, I will watch over you, and tell your brothers and sister I love all of you, and tell the clan where my body is. Finally, tell your mother, I'll miss her." then it was silent. The birds didn't even make a sound. "Daddy no, you can't leave me. I need you, the clan needs you. Please wake up dad." Leafkit nudged greenstar's cheek, but it was already growing cold. "I will dad, I will never give up, for you. I will get revenge for what he did." Leafkit ran back the way she had come. She ran as fast as she could. When she got back to the camp she went to High Rock and started to climb it. She stared out at the camp and took a breath "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Rock."

Slowly everyone appeared. The queens stayed close to the nursery, Birchfur sat by Bushtail and Riverpaw sat with the other apprentices, staring up at her and mumuring with surprise. Leafkit stared at everyone and spoke calmly "Greenstar...is dead." she looked at the ground and everyone gasped. "But he told me to tell everyone that, that I am to become an apperentice." Darkpaw laughed "Yeah right, why should you get to be an apperentice, your barely four moons old." "Shut up Darkpaw!" Riverpaw yelled at him. Leafkit silently thanked her.

"As you all know there must be a new leader." Moonpelt stood "Wait," Birchfur stood as well "everyone, look at Leafkit. Don't you think she's brave just to be standing up there telling us this?" murmurs occured "Don't you think she could become leader?" Moonpelt was bristling. "I agree." Bushtail and Riverpaw spoke in union. Everyone stared in shock, then slowly started nodding their heads or murmuring in agreement.

"What! I can't believe you all, thinking a mere kit can be leader! _I _am deputy, _I_ am the rightful leader of thunderclan!" Moonpelt screeched. "You dare disrespect your medicine cat!" Thunderstorm yowled. Birchfur walked forward "I say that in three days Leafkit should go through learning to be a warrior then go to mother mouth. Does anyone disagree?" Birchfur glare at Moonpelt but she remained silent.

"Then let it be known that Leafkit will soon be Leafstar, leader of thunderclan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Leafpaw rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat up. "Good morning sleepy head." Lightpaw mewwed. Darkpaw stalked out of the den, Lightpaw followed him. Leafpaw stood up and followed Lightpaw out and walked to the warriors den. She poked her head in "Brackentail, are you up?" she could hear rustling and stepped back. "I am now." she licked Leafpaw's head. " Are you ready for a little training?" Leafpaw nodded and followed Brackentail out of the camp and to the training hollow.

Leafpaw could hear the birds in the trees, she loved how nice the forest looked and sounded during newleaf. "All right then lets begin with a simple hunting position." Brackentail got into a hunters crouch and Leafpaw copied easily. "Well done now creep over to that beech tree as quiet as you can." Leafpaw placed one paw in front of the other and reached the beech not making a sound. "Wonderful Leafpaw, your a natural." Brackentail walked over to her. "I know you will be a great hunter." Brackentail touched her nose to Leafpaw's. The ferns rustled and Thunderstorm, Rockfoot, and Lightpaw appeared. "There you are Brackentail, we've been looking for you. Don't you remember, you were supposed to come on the hunting potrol with us." Rockfoot mewwed.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Leafpaw, head back to camp." then she walked off with them. Leafpaw was disappointed and starting walking back to camp. She suddenly caught an unusual scent _Intruders! But who?_ Leafpaw thought to herself. She started to follow the trail, then she smelled something worse _I don't know this place. I should wait until someone can come with me. I don't want to end up like Greenstar _and she continued back to camp.

She kept a sharp lookout for prey, hoping to bring something back. Leafpaw opened her jaws to take in the scent and picked up the smell of mouse. She followed it and soon found the small creature digging under a tree root. Leafpaw dropped into the hunters crouch and stepped slowly up to the mouse and broke its neck.

She stood again, hoping for words of praise but hearing only the birds. Leafpaw silently hissed to herself _Stupid, no ones around to say anything_. She headed back to camp in a silent state.

As she past through the thorn tunnel Bushtail walked up to her and licked her head. "Good catch, Leafpaw." Leafpaw stared up at her, wishing to still be in the nursery with her. Blondekit and Treekit came tumbling out of the nursery with Sorrelkit silently following. Leafpaw dropped her mouse on the fresh kill pile and sat down next to her mother. Sorrelkit walked up and sat down as well. "Leafpaw, whats it like being an apprentice?" she asked, "Well, its really quite nice, having your own bed, getting to catch prey, going on partrols. I think you'll enjoy it Sorrelkit." Leafpaw replied. Sorrel kit looked up at her and sighed.

As Sorrelkit started to reply Moonpelt walked up. "Leafpaw, I need a word with you. In private." Moonpelt walked out through the thorn tunnel. Leafpaw followed and sat down near a holly bush and look at Moonpelt. "As you know, you will need a warriors name before you become a warrior, but, do you know who will give the ceremony?" Moonpelt questioned. "Well, wouldn't you Moonpelt?" Moonpelt stood, "Exactly as I thought, be ready, I'll go call the clan." she left without even glancing back. Leafpaw quickly followed her through the torn tunnel and walked back over to Bushtail.

She looked over at her, "Your fur is a mess, we can't have looking like that, now can?" Bushtail quickly began to groom Leafpaw's fur. Moonpelt let out a yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting." she hopped down and waited as everyone gathered. Darkpaw let out a hiss and sat down outside the aprentice's den.

Bushtail walked with Leafpaw to the front of the group. Moonpelt spoke softly "Leafpaw." she motioned for her to step forward. "I, Moonpelt, deputy of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," she paused looking up at the darking sky, then continued, "Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafpaw took a step forward "I do." Moonpelt almost smiled, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leaftail. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan." she getly rested her muzzle on Leaftail's head, and she streached up her head and licked her shoulder. Moonpelt stepped back and everyone started chanting "Leaftail, Leaftail." Leaftail was quickly crowded by the cats that walked up to congrate her. Darkpaw, Moonpelt and Blazepelt stood off to the side. "Congrats Leaf_tail_." Bluepaw said quickly before being pushed back by the crowd. After the crowd died down and started to leave Moonpelt hopped on to high rock. "As you know tomorrow Leaftail will be going to the Moonstone. Leaftail you will be going?" Leaftail quickly scrambled up on to high rock as well. She stared down her clanmates who were still gathered, "Darkpaw, Lightpaw and Birchfur." Riverpaw stepped forward "Does the medicine cat apprentice not get to come?" Leaftail looked down at her the at Birchfur, who gave a curt nod. "Yes Riverpaw, you may come." with that the meeting ended and everyone headed to their dens, "Leaftail, normally you would sit vigil, but since you are going to the Moonstone, you will simply go sleep in the warriors den tonight." Moonpelt spoke quietly. "Yes," Birchfur said, "we leave tomorrow."


End file.
